Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{6}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{6}} = 4^{12-6}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{6}}} = 4^{6}} $